Haunted Two
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Sam and Dean enter the small Iowa town to save its children from the Axe Murder House. what they didn't expect to find were twin sisters with more mystery surounding them than the house its self. How can they save the unsaveable? pleae R&R! rated T 4 now


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Ok so haven't seen allot of this show but thought I'd try a little fanfiction any way. Needed something to write while my coworkers write on the Band of Brothers fic. So let me know what you think!**

Corla walked into the old abandoned farm house and sighed. Everything was where she remembered it. Even the diner plates were set neatly at the dining room table. A large cast iron pot sat on the stove, but her mother's chili soup had long decomposed. The only thing that had moved in to the house was an abundant number of spiders and large rodents.

"Corla, this isn't a good idea." A shaky voice said from behind her. Corla turned to see her twin sister standing on the front porch, refusing to enter the home. Mirty had never wanted to step foot near the old farm house again. Not after that night. The night that tore their family apart. The girls had only been about seven years old, but it was a night neither girl would forget.

"Mirty don't you want to know what happened that night?" Corla asked. She walked back outside to her sister. The moment she was out side, the door slammed shut behind her. Both girls jumped.

"No, Cor." Mirty said shaking her head. "It doesn't wasn't us in there. And I'm happy to respect its wishes."

Corla sighed. "Fine scaredy pants. I'll come back with out you."

Mirty would have protested, but she couldn't say any thing. She swore she saw movement behind her sister through the frosted glass of the front door. All she wanted to do was get as far away from the house as possible.

****

Sam had heard about the axe murder house in a small town in Iowa and how a small child went missing inside. Cases with children were a priority to him. Something so innocent should never have to live through the horror he saw every day. Dean on the other hand wasn't to thrilled about the job. The town was so small that there was no motel, only one restaurant, one gas station and about six churches.

"Well at least we know this town is religious." Dean said sarcastically as he drove down the bumpy streets. Every one they past seemed to stare at them. "Also a little creepy."

"Its a small town, Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes. "I'm sure every one knows every one in this town."

"Ok then tell me what we are doing here again." Dean asked. The farther into town they got the more he was disliking it.

"There is this house were a family was killed in 1819 by an axe. The killer covered all the mirrors and left bacon on the piano. And opened all the windows in the house." Sam explained. "People seem to believe that the family is still in the house, and they are stuck there by their killers spirit. Oh and that the pantry is a portal to the other world."

"Still not understanding what we are doing here Sammy." Dean said a little annoyed.

"Two days ago, a family went to visit the house and their five year old daughter vanished." Sam replied. "And it not the first time this has happened at the house. Twelve cases in the past four years. The kids vanish, then show up a seven days later unable to speak or see. And since June, its been a kid a week."

"So what your saying is that this house seems to be hunting children. Or at least something in it." Dean asked and Sam nodded. "It kind of seems like a story to me Sam, I mean a small town like this, wouldn't something come up like i don't know twelve kids ago?"

"Small town Dean. They kept it quiet till this last kid." Sam replied. "The family isn't from here. They just stopped by on their way to Des Moines."

"So there could be more than twelve deaf blind kids running around this town." Dean said with a sigh. "So where is this house."

Sam shrugged. "No clue. Just figured we could go ask a local."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah Sam, lets go do that. Hey we are looking for that house that eats children. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"The house is a museum for the axe murder, Dean." Sam said with a sigh. "Its open to the public."

Dean couldn't believe the kinds of things small towns would do to bring people into the town. Like exploiting a haunted house.

He pulled up in front of the only place in town to eat. A small bar and grill. He and Sam walked in and felt like they had just been talked about. Every one in the restaurant turned, and stared at them.

"I'm guessing they don't get many visitors around here." Dean said glaring Sam down.

"Not usually." Some one said from behind them. "Go have a seat boys. I'll be with you in a second."

Dean looked the girl up and down as she walked away. Sam rolled his eyes and nudged his brother, bringing his attention back to him. Sam lead the way to a booth in the back and took a seat.

"Good lookin girl." Dean said with a smirk. He looked over his shoulder at the girl then winked at his brother. The girl was a small brunette. Her hair fell just to the middle of her back in cute, innocent ringlet curls. The kind of curls you'd expect to see on a small child. She was very curvy, not the large kind of curvy. The kind of curvy that made men take a second look. She looked over at Dean and blushed when she saw him staring at her. Dean smirked. The light blush that crossed her cheeks was beautiful on her light porcelain skin. And her eyes. Dark blue. Almost a navy blue color.

"Dean." Sam seemed to growl. "Can you be more obvious."

Dean smirked over at his brother. "What can I say, she's hot."

The girl walked over to them. Her cheeks still held a slight blush to them and Dean noticed the delicate freckles she had scattered across her cheeks. Dean quickly checked the name on her name tag. "What can I get you boys?"

"Coffee, black. And a cheese burger. Thanks Corla." Dean said with smile. The girl's cheeks darkened and she turned to Sam.

"Uh just coffee for me." Sam replied.

"You sure? My sister makes a mean pork tenderloin with the works. And I'm not bad with milk shakes." the girl said with a smirk. Sam smirked over at his brother.

"You know that does sound good." Sam replied. The girl smiled and walked away.

"Why do you get the milk shake?" Dean said watching the girl walk up to the counter. "I was the one making her blush like a giddy church girl."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe your loosing your touch Dean."

Dean smirked. "Maybe I could have a chance with the sister."

Dean nodded towards the counter. There was a girl taking the order from Corla. She looked almost identical to Corla except she had her hair cut to her shoulders and died blonde.

"Yeah good luck with that." Sam said with a smirk. They sat in silence for a few minutes when Corla came back, bringing their food.

"So Corla, what kind of things do you do for fun around this part." Dean asked. Corla shrugged.

"Depends on what you call fun?" Corla said with a smirk. "On Saturday nights the town just fifteen minutes north of us has races. There are two local bars. But they don't get much business unless its kareoke night. Or there is the haunted axe murder house that you could spend the night in."

Dean sat up a bit in the booth. "Haunted house you say?"

Corla shrugged. "Or so every one around here says. I on the other hand think there are far more scary houses in this town. And those houses are only scary because of the people living in them."

"Not a believer of things that go bump in the night?" Sam asked. Corla became silent. Then looked back over her shoulder.

"I'd better get back to work." She said then quickly walked off before the men could ask her any more questions. Dean gave his brother an odd look.

"Think you hit a nerve." Dean said taking Sam's milkshake.

Corla walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her sisters arm. Mirty took the curly fries out of the fryer and followed Corla out side.

"Those two men that walked in... They were asking about the axe murder house." Corla said looking around. "I think they are wanting to visit it."

Mirty sighed. She was one of the five volunteers who had a key. But when ever Mirty showed people around, a child came up missing. Mirty knew what her sister wanted. To prove to Mirty was paranoid and she wasn't the cause of the children's disappearance.

"They don't have a child with them." Mirty replied.

Corla smirked. "But we have a little brother."


End file.
